psychicdetectiveyakumofandomcom-20200213-history
Yakumo Saitou
Screenshot (114).png|Young Yakumo And His Mom Screenshot (115).png|Azusa(Left) Young Yakumo(Middle) And Takeda(Right) 185141.jpg|Yakumo Sees His Mom Again After 15 years yakumo10-4.jpg|Azusa And Yakumo Yakumo_-_child__.jpg|Yakumo Mimics Takeda's Action Curiously Yakumo Saitou (斉藤 八雲 Saitou Yakumo), the main protagonist, is an 20-21 year old college student, who lives at the filming club room in school. He was born with heterochromia iridis, a difference in eye color, the color of the left one is crimson red. This eye, which he usually hides behind a contac t lens, gives him the ability to see ghosts and spirits and has brought him many hardships throughout his life. Appearance Yakumo is a very handsome and attractive young man with dark brown hair, that is styled in a messy manner with his right eye matching it. His left eye is red with a slitted pupil covered by a contact lense. He typically wears a white shirt with blue jeans.In manga his hair and his eyes are black. Personality Yakumo is blunt, sarcastic, and often comes off as cold or condescending. He acts like a stranger and is not good with other people. He also does not care about what others think. However, he has a kind heart and will help whomever comes to ask him for help. He often uses tricks and traps to gain what he wants; for example, he tricked a teacher, whose classes Yakumo often skipped, in to believing that he was cursed with a supernatural affliction and in payment for 'exorcism', full class credits. He often teases Gotou and Haruka about their relationships and intelligence. He has a surprisingly strong sweet tooth, as he often eats parfaits. Yakumo is also very ticklish; he automatically crashes in to the nearest wall from shock when somebody (namely Haruka) pokes him in the side. Yakumo is shown to be highly intelligent, observant, and logical, often solving mysteries before the police. Yakumo is sensitive about only being able to see and speak to spirits and not being to exorcise them. He often feels helpless at his own powerlessness. Yakumo is exceptionally guarded with his feelings and is close to very few people: Haruka, Gotou, his uncle Isshin, and his younger cousin Nao; whom he treats with exceptional kindness and gentleness. He will go at great lengths for these people and risk his life to save them. Many think that Yakumo changed a little after meeting Haruka and appears to have developed feelings for her. History When Yakumo was born, his mother was terrified after spotting his red eye because the eye reminded her of his father,Aka the man who kidnapped and raped her. However, despite that, she loved him with all her heart. She raised him on her own, at first refusing to take him outside because she was worried about his red eye being seen by others. But she knew she shouldn't and then took him outside. His mother cared for him deeply. When yakumo was about 6 or 7, he met Takeda. Yakumo stated that he always thought of Takeda as a good and kind guy, and his impression of him was nothing but good. After knowing Yakumo And Azusa for a year, he proposed to his mother. However, one thing led to another, And Takeda was all over the paper for being wanted in connection with a murder. Overcome with the the grief of her fiance possibly being a murder, she was overrun with grief and sadness. Those feelings dominated Azusa, and Yakumos Biological dad, Unkai, planted the idea of Yakumo killing more people than Takeda had or he had when he grows up, and she became overrun with fear and false statments Unkai had planted in her head. She was overcome with grief, sorrow, and stress. This led to Azusa attempting to strangle him one day, when he still was a child, though a nearby policeman prevented his death and made her flee the scene. After that incident, his mother went missing and she hasn't been found even ten years later. However, when facing a new incident involving Takeda, the end result was Yakumo finding Azusa's remains, finding out that Azusa and Takeda Had both died Long ago. It is then Yakumo comes face to face with His moms spirit, and he learns the truth of how much his mom loved him. His uncle was the one who named him Yakumo. Yakumo means 'many layered clouds'. Isshin gave him this name, while believing that someday his heart would be clear as blue sky, and he would see the world without sadness or anger. Category:Characters